


Все обличья, какие возможны

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые случайности могут круто изменить всю жизнь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все обличья, какие возможны

Аомине уронил голову на учебник, закрыл было глаза, но перед ними все равно стояли только формулы и заумные теоремы. Безуспешная попытка побега. За последние пару часов формулы и теоремы начали напоминать заклинания для призыва демонов. Интуиция подсказывала, что Аомине пока был не готов с ними встретиться.

— Не могу больше.

— Сдаешься, Аоминеччи?

Да, надо отдать Кисе должное: сам он еще держался — упорно вычерчивал что-то в тетради, то и дело заглядывая в учебник и сверяясь с таблицей. И когда он успел так поднатореть в математике?

— Отстань. Я уже и так сделал больше, чем вчера. Любое движение вперед, — Аомине не удержался от зевка, — это хорошо. А ты что, решил уже все?

— Ну…

— Показывай тогда. Я ничего не понял в последних двух задачах.

— Я до них еще не дошел, — признался Кисе.

— А на чем застрял? На графиках? — попытался угадать Аомине и, не дожидаясь ответа, потянулся к тетради. Почему-то Кисе был против мнения эксперта и помощи со стороны — а Аомине открыл в себе талант разбираться во всей этой чуши с линиями — и упирался, оттягивая тетрадь на себя. Пока листы окончательно не выпали из пружин.

— Ну вот, что ты наделал?

Аомине ухмыльнулся. Да, он прекрасно понимал, что наделал: урвал лакомый кусок. Иначе бы Кисе не повалился на Аомине сверху, пытаясь отобрать листок бумаги с таким рвением, как будто это была фотография с обнаженкой. Дурачье, это же только подогревало интерес! Впрочем, чего там Аомине не видел. 

Копошение за столом быстро перешло в возню на кровати. Кисе снова подмял Аомине под себя, но едва ли ему это помогало. Можно долго держать оборону, просто завернув руку с бумажкой за спину, и ждать, когда противник ошибется. И Кисе ошибся — слишком открылся в попытках подлезть. Аомине тут же провел контратаку, подло защекотав его до смерти. Ладно, пусть не до смерти — до стратегического отступления на другой край кровати.

— Нечестно! — возмутился Кисе.

Он сказал что-то еще — за прерывистым дыханием, правда, ничего нельзя было разобрать. Вряд ли это признание поражения и того, насколько Аомине хорош. Нет, они еще не закончили. Кисе не умел сдаваться так быстро и вообще сдаваться. 

Но пока у Аомине было несколько минут форы. 

— И что это за художества?

Когда он расправлял смятый в хлам лист, то ожидал увидеть там что угодно, вплоть до решения задачи, где все сходилось, а не как обычно. Вместо этого Аомине увидел рисунок — двух чибиков. Они застыли в одной позе, а между ними висел баскетбольный мяч. Не узнать их было невозможно. Аомине смотрел то на одного, то на другого, удивляясь симметрии: Кисе рисовал на уровне пятилетнего, но даже тут умудрялся делать идеальные копии. Хотя лучше всего у него вышел мяч.

— Нас опять отправят на пересдачу, — резюмировал Аомине.

Все-таки заниматься вместе было изначально провальной идеей. Если в университет они с легкостью проскочили по спортивной программе, то дальше уже начались проблемы. Неуд следовал за неудом, вот такая грустная история. Зато всегда можно было сыграть в баскет, вытянув Кисе из соседней комнаты. История сразу начинала казаться не такой грустной, правда? 

Аомине смял лист бумаги в комок и примерился к кольцу, висящему на стене. А потом резко передумал и кинул в ничего не подозревающего Кисе, угодив прямо в голову. Навевало воспоминания.

— Как думаешь, если бы я тогда, ну, еще в Тейко, не попал в тебя мячом, мы бы все равно играли в баскетбол?

— Ты чего, Аоминеччи?

— Если так посмотреть, то не будь того мяча, разве ты задумался бы о вступлении в клуб? Ты бы пошел дальше по своим делам. И никогда бы не бросил работу модели.

Аомине получил свое комком смятой бумаги — тоже в голову.

— Дурак ты, — вздохнул Кисе.

— Почему это?

— Как будто можно проигнорировать Поколение чудес, о котором потом только и говорили. Мне кажется, это было просто вопросом времени.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты все равно бы заинтересовался баскетом?

— Я бы заметил отток девчонок, которые сохнут по какому-то Аомине Дайки, — рассмеялся Кисе. — А дальше дело техники. Твоей причем!

— Скажешь тоже, — ухмыльнулся Аомине, прицеливаясь на этот раз уже в кольцо.

Но все равно мысль не отпускала, вцепилась и царапала подкорку. Если бы Кисе и задумался о баскетбольном клубе, то это произошло бы сильно позже. Возможно, даже слишком поздно. Он уже не нагнал бы Хайзаки и никогда не играл бы в основном составе. А если так, то едва ли потом, при встречах в старшей школе, был бы такой же интерес. Получалось, что во всем виновата случайность. Один неудачный бросок, из-за которого мяч вылетел за пределы тренировочного зала. Случайность свела их вместе — без нее и Тейко, и все остальное были бы совершенно другими.

Нечестно, подумал Аомине. Вот это было по-настоящему нечестно. Как будто бы все самое важное ты не в состоянии проконтролировать.

— О чем задумался, Аоминеччи?

— Да так, — отмахнулся он и наконец кинул комок бумаги в кольцо.

Силы Аомине не пожалел — комок буквально впечатался в щит, казалось, завис там на секунду-другую, словно приклеился, но все-таки упал в кольцо. И в тот же момент выключился свет. 

— Коротнуло, что ли?

— Не знаю. Аоминеччи, это ты?

— Судя по тому, что я ничего не чувствую, лапаешь ты не меня. 

Шорохи удалялись — Кисе куда-то целеустремленно двигался, попутно натыкаясь на все подряд. Странно, откуда у Аомине в комнате такое нагромождение? Еще несколько чертыханий и неясных бормотаний, и Кисе стало даже жалко.

— Попробуй нащупать мобильник и включить фонарик, — посоветовал Аомине. — Он где-то на столе валяется.

— Аоминеччи, — Кисе начал и запнулся, снова во что-то врезавшись. — Аоминеччи, тут нет стола. Тут какой-то шкаф!

— Заплутал в трех стульях? Мы же только что за этим столом сидели.

— Говорю тебе, его тут нет!

— Испарился, ага. Прям настоящая магия.

— Но я не шучу. Аоминеччи, тут шкаф и... — Кисе как будто сам удивился находке. — Нитки.

А у него неплохо получалось нагнетать атмосферу. Аомине чувствовал, как холодок ползет по загривку, было в голосе Кисе что-то тревожное. А когда он поймет, что Аомине попался, то подсветит лицо фонариком и скажет громкое «бу!».

Да обойдется, актер недоделанный.

Аомине нехотя поднялся, опустил ноги на пол, неуловимо ощущая что-то непривычное: как будто кровать немного просела или стала ниже. Странное чувство, очень неправильное. Аомине встал, на ощупь пробираясь в темноте. Казалось бы, он жил в этой комнате уже который месяц, знал каждую мелочь в творящихся вокруг бардаке и хаосе, но откуда, черт побери, здесь столько хлама? Ноги в чем-то путались, словно кто-то выпотрошил весь шкаф и разбросал вещи по полу. Аомине так бы не сделал. Аомине культурный и швыряет одежду либо на стул, либо в труднодоступные места, чтобы потом искать их по полчаса с утра.

— Аоминеччи?

— Нет, его злобный брат-близнец, — пробурчал Аомине.

На Кисе он едва не налетел, по-дурацки выставив руки вперед. Наверняка со стороны это выглядело как попытки зомби добраться до чьих-нибудь мозгов. Если бы тут можно было что-то рассмотреть, конечно.

Но самое мерзкое было то, что Кисе оказался прав. Аомине подался туда, где должен был стоять стол, и убедился в этом. Кисе, черт возьми, прав.

— Что за… 

Никакого стола. Зато был шкаф — Аомине осторожно ощупал полки, цепляясь за предметы, какие-то фигурки и рамки фотографий. И между всем этим были протянуты нити. Что за хрень вообще?

Вот теперь действительно стало жутко.

— Выключатель, — неосознанно понизив голос, сказал Аомине. — Давай поищем выключатель. 

Разделяться они не стали — в фильмах ужасов такие умирали первыми, да и снова наткнуться на Кисе в темноте было чревато. Еще перебьют друг друга от неожиданности.

По ощущениям помещение казалось больше комнаты общежития. И чем дальше они пробирались, аккуратно переступая и огибая все встречающиеся препятствия, тем меньше оставалось сомнений, что они находились в другом месте. Здесь очень любили мягкую мебель и журнальные столики — их Аомине сшиб уже дважды. Возможно, они поиграли бы в нашествие Годзиллы еще немного, но Кисе все-таки смог найти выключатель.

Лучше бы не находил.

— Ты тоже это видишь? — неуверенно спросил Кисе.

Он говорил не про квартиру — а это была именно она, — Аомине тоже заметил самое страшное. Те самые нити, протянутые вдоль всего шкафа. Они и до этого вызывали много вопросов, а теперь их стало еще больше. Красные нити тянулись от одной фотографии к другой, от газетных вырезок к стикерам с рукописными пометками. Больше всего это походило на стену с уликами, как в детективах. Но главное было другое — среди изображений трупов и громких заголовков про ограбления висели фотографии Кисе.

— Неудивительно, что ты свалил из модельного бизнеса, — попытался пошутить Аомине, чтобы разрядить обстановку, — с такими-то фанатиками.

Шутка была паршивой.

Но сваливать им точно было нужно — и как можно скорее.

— Он не считает меня моделью, — не своим голосом сказал Кисе. — Кажется, он считает меня преступником. Видишь? Тут линии ведут ко мне, и вот от этих вырезок про банковские карточки тоже. А еще — смотри, что он пишет в заметках.

Аомине уставился на стикер, с трудом вчитываясь в небрежный почерк. Что-то про девушек, которых раскручивали на доверие, и про Кисе, но большая часть текста была либо нечитаема, либо с огрызками вместо слов. Аомине это напоминало собственные конспекты — он тоже пропускал слова или не дописывал. Но это все из-за лени.

— Пошли отсюда, — решил Аомине и потянул Кисе за руку. — Какие-то одержимые мудаки сейчас не на первом месте в нашем списке проблем.

Кисе как будто расслабился от прикосновения. Это хорошо. Аомине даже думать не хотел, что у него сейчас творилось в голове. Кисе не робкого десятка, конечно, но переварить такое не каждый сможет — другой бы давно начал паниковать и звать мамочку.

Они успели дойти до выхода, когда ключ провернулся в замочной скважине. Так неприлично громко, как если бы кто-то нарочно выключил все остальные звуки. Аомине было дернулся в сторону, таща за собой Кисе, чтобы скрыться хоть где-нибудь, но поздно — дверь открылась.

И к слову о ребятах из робкого десятка — себя Аомине к ним тоже не относил. Но сейчас, пожалуй, был тот самый момент, когда следовало переосмыслить этот вопрос. Мамочку звать не хотелось, нет — вообще слов не было. Зато была паника. Она отразилась на человеке в дверях, как в зеркале. Да это и было зеркало.

На пороге стоял сам Аомине. Он выглядел старше, небритый и усталый. И ошарашенно смотрел на непрошеных гостей. Шутка про злобного брата-близнеца стала не просто шуткой.

Куда же, черт возьми, они попали?

— Аоминеччи, — голос Кисе звучал откуда-то издалека, но свое дело сделал — вывел Аомине из транса. Краем глаза он заметил движение, такое узнаваемое, проделанное уже сотню раз на баскетбольной площадке. Сильнейшая парная формация, как же иначе. Только вместо мяча что-то другое — Аомине сначала даже не разобрал, каким предметом Кисе решил передать пас.

Это был торшер с тумбочки. Именно им Аомине засадил данк прямо в голову того, другого себя. И вырубил. Кажется, точно вырубил. Кажется, еще немного — и у Аомине поедет крыша. Кажется, он ущипнул себя для верности — вдруг это сон. Но ничего не изменилось: они стояли во все той же квартире, а на полу валялся побитый жизнью и торшером второй Аомине.

— Водички бы попить, — разорвал тишину Кисе.

— Да уж, — согласился Аомине, — что еще остается?

Перед тем как промочить горло, они все же затащили тело в квартиру и на всякий случай связали. Пока Кисе искал чистую посуду на кухне, Аомине покопался в карманах своей другой версии. В результате выяснилось, что это действительно Аомине Дайки. А еще — что он частный детектив.

— Параллельные миры, — важно объявил Кисе и протянул стакан. 

— Мне поплакать? — невпопад спросил Аомине.

Как еще реагировать на происходящее? Сказать, что это круто? Я так и знал? Мы с тобой как Рик и Морти? Обязательно напишу об этом в своих мемуарах? Ты только напомни, Кисе, а то у нас столько приключений всегда, постоянно что-то забываю.

Но это не было правильной реакцией.

— Должно быть какое-то объяснение, — продолжил Кисе.

Возможно, стоило обозначить круг подозреваемых.

— Ты случайно не встречался с Мидоримой?

— Аоминеччи, он учится в другом городе.

— Ты не покупал никакой странной мистической побрякушки?

— Нет.

— Тебя не проклинала твоя поклонница после того, как ты ее отшил? — не унимался Аомине.

— Тебе лампу не дать? — вдруг спросил Кисе.

— Зачем мне лампа? Хотя я могу снова воспользоваться торшером, если он еще работает.

— Чтобы устроить мне полноценный допрос с пристрастием, детектив Аомине.

Шутка из разряда неловких и неуместных — сегодня такие были особенно популярны. Кисе явно чувствовал себя неуютно в окружении собственных фотографий, газетных вырезок и Аомине в роли ненормального преследователя. Но они не в том положении, чтобы считаться с какими-то неудобствами.

— Так что там с поклонницей?

— Откуда мне знать, Аоминеччи, — вздохнул Кисе. — Может быть, нам следует восстановить наши последние действия? Что мы делали?

— Занимались. Да, математика — наука дьявола, закидывающая людей в параллельные миры. Ты совершенно прав.

— Аоминеччи!

— Да ничего мы такого не делали! Ты вон чибиков нарисовал! Это походит на состав преступления? Вот и я думаю, что нет.

Они помолчали.

Аомине прошелся по комнате, налил себе еще один стакан воды и снова посмотрел на шкаф с фотографиями. Наверное, это последнее, о чем следовало сейчас думать, но так хотелось изучить их хитросплетения — с чего все начиналось, где пропалился здешний Кисе и в чем он был замешан. Возможно, в этом все и дело — стена была про Кисе. Кисе, которого так хотел второй Аомине. В определенном смысле хотел.

— Аоминеччи, давай продолжим. Нельзя терять время. Что мы будем делать, если второй ты проснется?

— Огреем еще раз торшером, — буднично ответил Аомине. — Но ладно, раз ты хочешь, давай. — Вместе с этими словами Аомине подошел к кровати, по пути сорвав одну из фотографий, затем лег и поманил Кисе к себе. — Теперь твоя очередь.

Немой вопрос Кисе даже не требовал, чтобы его озвучивали.

— Ты же хотел повторить все наши действия, — напомнил Аомине.

Кисе немного помедлил, но, кажется, не нашел что возразить. Он заполз на Аомине сверху и потянулся к фотографии — правильно, хорошо вживался в роль. Ему нужно отнять заветную бумажку. Они на пару повторили все — вплоть до щекотки.

Но как это было глупо.

— Теперь кольцо, Аоминеччи.

— Ага, — усмехнулся он. — Сила волшебного баскетбола!

Все-таки пусть он и другой, но здесь Аомине тоже любил баскетбол и не обошелся без кольца на стене. Оно висело не как в комнате общежития, в другой стороне, но когда Аомине волновала сложность броска?

Смятая фотография, как и ожидалось, улетела прямо в корзину.

И ничего не произошло. Да, хотелось бы Аомине так сказать.

 

На этот раз обошлось без квеста с выключенным светом — им сразу решили показать новый мир. Он представлял из себя нагромождение столов с компьютерами, разрывающиеся от звонков телефоны и плотную завесу запаха кофе. А еще тут было много людей в форме. Не хватало еще постеров с надписью «Разыскивается» на стенах, чтобы закончить образ киношного полицейского участка. 

Но самое странное — никто как будто их не замечал. Все продолжали заниматься своими делами, напрочь игнорируя появившихся из ниоткуда подростков.

— Они нас не видят? — удивился Кисе.

Аомине обнаружил себя на полу, прямо посередине помещения. Он все еще держал руку вытянутой после броска, сомневаясь, стоит ли вообще шевелиться, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Кисе первым решил это проверить — просто встал, выпрямился во весь рост. Ноль внимания. Он даже подошел к одному из полицейских и заглянул через плечо в монитор компьютера.

И все еще ноль внимания.

— Они нас правда не видят, — не без облегчения сказал Кисе.

— Может быть, мы умерли и стали призраками? На нас упал метеорит или что-то в этом роде. — Аомине тоже поднялся. — И теперь мы ищем лучший мир.

— В каком месте прошлый мир может сойти за лучший?

— Ну, квартирка у меня ничего была, согласись.

А если без шуток, происходящее напрягало. Пусть они и нашли способ прыгать по мирам — хоть и абсурдный, как ни посмотри, — проблему это не решало. Не скакать же им так, пока не попадут в свою реальность, в конце концов.

— Интересно. — Тем временем Кисе развлекался по-своему: встав напротив одного служителя закона и мешая ему пройти. Выглядело это странно. Полицейский точно не видел Кисе, но и проскочить сквозь него не мог. Всякий раз он замирал перед ним, словно что-то вспоминал, останавливался, пытался обойти другим путем, а Кисе тут же оказывался у него перед носом. — Как думаешь, что будет, если я до него дотронусь?

— Тебя посадят за домогательства, — не раздумывая, ответил Аомине.

— Говорю же, у нас недостаточно улик, Аомине! Он очень осторожен, ты же понимаешь. Человек его уровня не будет действовать на горячую голову.

Голос принадлежал Кисе, это сомнений не вызывало. Только вот не тому. Настоящий Кисе от неожиданности вздрогнул и все же задел бедолагу копа. Отсюда пошла самая настоящая цепная реакция. Измученный полицейский наконец заметил Кисе перед собой, тоже вздрогнул и даже вскрикнул. После этого уже все заметили их — двух идиотов, стоящих посреди полицейского участка.

— Здрасьте, — как вежливый, проговорил Аомине.

— А вы еще кто?

Резонный вопрос задал Аомине этого мира. Атака клонов продолжалась.

На помощь ему пришел второй Кисе:

— А! Вы, наверное, агенты прикрытия? — догадался он. — Офигеть! Такие похожие, один в один. Твоему только виски выбрить и будет совсем хорошо, да, Аомине? — Но, кажется, ему было все равно, считал Аомине-коп это идеальным или нет. Кисе-коп продолжал трещать — про себя он говорил с особой гордостью: — Зато моя версия удалась. Идеальная копия.

Аомине совершенно не нравилось, как этот тип смотрит на Кисе. Голодные такие глаза, взгляд цепкий — поймает и не отпустит, как хорошо сработанная ловушка. Да и это его «Аомине» резало слух.

Дурацкий мир.

— Странно, что я сразу вас не заметил.

— Так они же от Тецу, — напомнил Аомине-коп.

Как обычно, положиться можно было только на себя. Пусть и другого себя.

— Ну, раз всех все устраивает, — торопливо заговорил Кисе, — то мы пойдем доделывать последние штрихи. Выбритые виски так выбритые виски.

Они двинулись к выходу.

— Как вас хоть зовут, ребята?

— Аомине Дайки.

— Кисе Рета, — поддержал Кисе.

— Правильный ответ, — хмыкнул Аомине-коп. — Давайте заканчивайте приготовления, завтра в семь утра у нас пройдет брифинг. Будет сложно, готовьтесь.

Из полицейского участка выходили, нервно дергаясь. Не нравились все-таки Аомине эти другие миры.

— Пойдем дальше, — мрачно сказал он, заметив рядом баскетбольную площадку. И уже зайдя за периметр, обратился к мальчишкам под кольцом: — Эй! Хотите увидеть что-то действительно классное?

Недоверчивые взгляды мальчишек смазались, стоило только Кисе дружелюбно улыбнуться. Они отдали мяч и отошли на край площадки, перешептываясь между собой.

— Сыграем один на один? — предложил Аомине. — До первого очка.

Это очко в итоге осталось за Кисе. Черт.

Но, наверное, мальчишки были довольны.

 

За последующие прыжки они выучили несколько правил. Во-первых, нельзя было ни к чему прикасаться. Из-за этого в мире Аомине-детектива, когда они обтерли собой всю имеющуюся в доме мебель, их и заметили. Это же подтвердилось во втором мире и случайно в четвертом. Во-вторых, баскетбольное кольцо было необязательным условием. В шестом мире Кисе просто кинул скомканную газету в мусорку — и это сработало.

— Кое-что меня начинает уже раздражать, — сказал Аомине.

— Что именно?

Кисе увлеченно наблюдал, как другой Аомине поглощает пончики. Что примечательно, на коробке с ними было изображение. Красочная фотография, с которой улыбался Кисе этой реальности. Кисе на коробке с пончиками. Допрыгались.

— Мы уже в восьмой параллельной реальности. Ты успел побывать моим напарником, преступником, причем дважды, богатеньким мальчиком, который стал жертвой сталкера, вокалистом из поп-группы, выступающим на моем любимом радио, — Аомине загибал пальцы, чтобы не упустить какую-либо версию, — оператором вертолета и придурочным стажером. А теперь еще и это!

— Аоминеччи, ты тоже хочешь минуту славы на коробке с пончиками?

— Нет! Я хочу просто перестать быть копом! Частный детектив, следователь, оперативник… Да я даже регулировщиком на улице был!

Это реально бесило. Правда.

— Попробуй подумать о чем-нибудь необычном, — предложил Кисе.

В этом был смысл. Аомине выдохнул, успокоился.

И уже опустевшая коробка с пончиками улетела в окно.

 

Следующий мир выглядел вычурно — викторианский дворец, скульптуры, все из мрамора. Кисе тоже выглядел вычурно и очень важно. Одетый в смокинг, украшенный желтой розой, Кисе то и дело поглядывал на часы, явно кого-то ожидая. Ну, нетрудно догадаться кого.

— Неужели здесь мы приличные люди? — удивился Кисе.

Аомине тоже так думал ровно до того момента, как дверь распахнулась и вышла она. Вернее, он. В смысле, Аомине вышел. На нем было пышное темно-синее платье в чертовых рюшечках, на шее висело колье с бриллиантом. А еще он отлично держался на высоких каблуках.

На секунду Аомине показалось, что его глаза сейчас начнут кровоточить.

— Ты и правда думал о чем-то необычном, — оценил Кисе.

— Но не о таком же!

— А мне нравится.

— Да иди ты в жопу! — не выдержал Аомине.

В то же время не выдержал и Аомине в платье — задрал огромную юбку, прошелся ладонью по чулкам, пока не добрался до спрятанной кобуры с пистолетом. Местный Кисе фоном говорил что-то о деталях предстоящей миссии, но это уже было неважно. Кто они в этом мире — долбаные агенты 007 и 005 или кто-то еще, — было совершенно неважно.

Аомине схватил по виду дорогую и старинную вазу и выбросил ее в окно.

Хватит с него этого зрелища.

 

Спустя какое-то время Аомине сбился со счета, во скольких параллельных реальностях они успели побывать. Одно радовало — проклятие Аомине-копа начинало сходить на нет. В какой-то момент очередные новые роли даже перестали удивлять, хотя и попадались совсем уже дикие варианты. 

Их относило в первобытный мир, где их версии вполне успешно заваливали мамонтов. Они становились пиратами, ковбоями и даже гандамами. Не стоило сомневаться, кто был роботом, а кто — пилотом. Но больше всего Аомине впечатлили космические приключения, в которых его двойник охотился за редким инопланетянином — за Кисе, кем же еще. Тогда, чтобы выбраться, им пришлось управлять целым кораблем и направить его в кольца какой-то планеты. Вражеская невесомость не позволяла запустить механизм скачков по мирам.

— Аоминеччи, ты котик, — умилился Кисе.

— На себя посмотри.

После череды реальностей, где творилась сплошная фантастика, котики уже не казались чем-то невероятным. Что могло быть более избитым, чем котики? Хотя они милые, конечно.

Здесь наглый дворовый кот Кисе доставал очень ленивого домашнего Аомине. Но безуспешно, тот и ухом не поводил, несмотря на все старания. Понимал, что дома лучше.

Да, очень хотелось домой.

 

— Баскетбол! Глазам своим не верю! — Кисе едва не вывалился с трибуны, когда увидел внизу игру. — Ты посмотри, я на площадке!

— А еще нас теперь все видят, идиот.

Впрочем, Аомине не злился. Он испытывал то же самое, что и Кисе, — вид баскетбольной площадки успокаивал. Как будто домой попали. Но это, разумеется, был не дом. Все еще чужой мир.

Кисе на площадке играл так же хорошо, как и всегда. А вот команда была другая, не Кайджо. Вообще непонятно кто. Себя же Аомине нашел чуть выше на трибунах. Он что-то обсуждал с Имаеши, неотрывно следя за игрой. Комментировал, как обычно. Рядом сидели остальные ребята из команды Тоо.

И тут Аомине осенило — а не попали ли они в тот мир, когда того самого случайного мяча, вылетевшего за пределы тренировочного зала, не было? Мир, в котором Кисе не попал в основу Тейко. Мир, в котором Кисе никогда не был частью Поколения чудес.

Может быть, Аомине и ошибался. Какая, к черту, теперь разница?

Он все видел по своему же лицу. Тот Аомине, который наблюдал за игрой, возможно, никогда не знал, каково это — играть с Кисе. Но он совершенно точно хотел с ним сыграть. Его предвкушение чувствовалось даже отсюда.

Кажется, Аомине получил ответ на свой вопрос.

Да нет, в каждом мире ему давали этот ответ.

Вне зависимости от того, в какую реальность их закидывало, Кисе всегда был рядом.

— Пойдем, — Аомине потянул его на выход.

— Не хочешь досмотреть игру?

— Ты же не против меня играешь, это не так интересно.

Следующий мир будет последним — Аомине чувствовал наверняка.

 

Их встретила комната общежития. Пустая — кроме них, никого. На столе лежали учебники и тетради с недоделанными задачами, а на полу валялся скомканный лист бумаги. Аомине поднял его, развернул и убедился, что там нарисованы все те же чибики.

Как хорошо, что хотя бы ими они не были.

Как хорошо, что они вернулись в свой мир.

— Все правда закончилось, Аоминеччи?

— Можем проверить. — Он вытащил баскетбольный мяч, который лежал там же, где и должен. Потертый от тренировок, почти гладкий. Надо бы его уже поменять. Аомине, не глядя, бросил мяч в кольцо — и, конечно же, попал. — Видишь, ничего не произошло.

— Ничего не понимаю.

— Да ладно, для нас это нормально, — Аомине кивнул на стол. — Математику никто из нас тоже не понимает, хотя мы определенно делаем успехи.

— Предлагаешь просто забить?

— На параллельные миры точно.

— А если это случится еще раз? — Кисе явно до сих пор не верил, что все закончилось.

— Ничего не случится. Обещаю. Гарантирую. — Аомине устало повалился на родную кровать. — Как мне еще тебя убедить?

Себя Аомине уже убедил — ничего не случится, если он не будет сомневаться в Кисе. А Аомине не будет.

— Иди сюда, — поманил он к себе Кисе.

— Зачем?

— Как зачем? Спать — на неделю.

— Послезавтра пересдача, Аоминеччи.

— Тогда хотя бы до утра.

Кисе ничего не оставалось, как согласиться. В конце концов, он тоже устал за это время — от бесконечных прыжков и сумасшедших ролей.

Кисе упал рядом и облегченно выдохнул.

Да, вот теперь было действительно хорошо.

Некоторые случайности могли круто изменить всю жизнь. И для Аомине — в лучшую сторону. Так что случайности не так уж плохи. Жаль, что случайно проставленные ответы в тесте не работают так же хорошо.


End file.
